


It’s Not Possible

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen is The Flash, Belly Rubs, Caretaking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Masturbation, Mentioned Killer Frost, Sexual Content, Sick Barry Allen, Sick Character, Sickfic, Stomachache, Vaginal Sex, West-Allen - Freeform, clothed orgasm, upset stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: Iris notices Barry hasn’t been himself lately, all week actually. Come to find out he’s been feeling kind of sick, which doesn’t make sense because with his speed healing he doesn’t get sick anymore. When it becomes obvious that he is sick they enlist the help of Caitlin, who, as of late, is Frost.When Barry starts feeling better, he gets horny and Iris helps him “release” some built up tension. Once he is satisfied she takes care of her own needs. Later when Barry is truly on the mend and feeling much better they... well you know. :)
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Kudos: 17





	It’s Not Possible

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written so much involving kinks lately I wanted to do something a little less kinky this time. 
> 
> At it’s heart this is a Sickfic in which Iris takes care of Barry. The sexual content is unrelated to the illness and happens later in the story. This is similar to my earlier stories with a little bit of a twist.

Every night this week, when Iris walked into the house after work, Barry was sound asleep on the couch. Last night he had said that he was tired and feeling rundown. She wasn’t even sure if that was possible with his metabolism. His body was always quick to rebound from any kind of Fatigue. She wondered if it was anxiety making him feel sick, and if it was, she didn’t want to contribute to it by bothering him about it, but she also didn’t want him to feel sick if it was something emotional she could help him through, so tonight she decided to wake him up so they could talk. 

“Barr.”, Iris said gently rubbing his cheek. 

“Iris?” He sat up immediately.

“I fell asleep again.”, she could tell he was upset about it.

“Talk to me Barr. What’s going on with you?”

He laid back down slowly.

“I’m not really sure. I just don’t feel like myself the past few days.”

“Is something bothering you? You know you can talk to me about anything.”

“No, nothing like that.”, he assured.

She knew Barry wouldn’t lie to her, but it could have also been something he hadn’t realized was affecting him in this way. She was about to ask more questions, but when she looked at his face she knew it wasn’t an emotional thing after all, she could tell he really wasn’t feeling well. His eyes were watery, he was extremely pale and he looked exhausted

“Do you feel sick?”, she asked

“Yeah, kind of.”

“Kind of Barry?”

“I actually really haven’t felt well this week, at all to be honest, and my stomach’s been upset all day today.”

“What did you eat today?

“Not much. I had a normal breakfast here with you, and when I started to feel queasy after that, I stuck to my power bars for the most part. Just to keep up with my metabolism.”

“Is your stomach still sick now?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty nauseous.”, he laid his hand on his stomach. 

“Ok Barr, just relax than.”

He shook his head yeas and closed his eyes, his hand laying lightly on his belly.

Iris didn’t know what to think now. None of this made any sense to her. 

She stood up, about to head to the kitchen so she could heat up some soup. She figured that would be a good choice for him to try and eat, but before she walked away she heard his stomach make a loud sickly noise, which Barry followed with a distressed groan. When she looked back he was sitting up bent over with both hands wrapped around his stomach. He looked like he was about to vomit.

“Are you ok?”, Iris asked sitting back down next to him.

“Not sure.”, he didn’t look ok. She was pretty sure he wasn’t, but she encouraged him to lean back on the couch and she started to softly rub his stomach. 

He wasn’t sure how this was happening to him, but the nausea he felt in his stomach was actually making him feel like he was going to throw up. 

“That feels really good Iris, but” he sat up quickly when a sudden belch brought up the sickly taste of vomit inside his mouth. He held his hand to his mouth until he was sure he had managed to suppress what was about to happen. 

“I’m not ok.”, he said urgently.

Iris moved out of the way. He quickly stood up and headed to the bathroom and Iris followed him.

He kneeled down in front of the toilet and Iris kneeled next to him rubbing his back.

“How is this even possible?”, Iris asked flustered.

“I don’t know, but I really feel sick.” He leaned over the toilet bowl as his stomach started to spasm. 

Iris knew something was really wrong with him. This wasn’t normal or even possible for him. Even as he heaved forward bringing up the first burst of vomit, she couldn’t accept that he was actually sick. That just simply didn’t happen to him anymore, it couldn’t. 

She looked at him sadly as he kept bringing more and more of the contents of his stomach up and into the bowl. 

“I feel so nauseous Iris.”, he choked out right before more sickness splashed into the toilet.

After about ten minutes the vomiting had slowed but it hadn’t stopped. He was still heaving forward with little breaks in between, doing his best to take in air. 

“You ok baby?”, she rubbed his back.

He shook his head no right before another belch brought up more of the remaining contents of his stomach.

The more he continued to vomit the more worried Iris became, but she composed herself the best she could for Barry’s sake. She continued rubbing his back, encouraging him to breath when he could. 

Thankfully after another ten minutes or so another couple of retches seemed to be bringing the vomiting to an end. 

She stood up and filled a basin with some cool water. She returned and kneeled next to her actually really sick husband, and using a cool wet cloth she wiped around his face to clean him off while also cooling him down. 

When he was sure he was ok they sat down against the bathtub and Iris encouraged him to lean into her. When he did she cleaned him up and the best she could, and when she finished she just sat there with him. 

“Are you ok?”, she asked again, holding him close to her, but not to tight. 

“Yeah. My stomach isn’t turning as much now.”

“I’m sorry Barr. I didn’t know you were actually sick.”

“It’s not your fault Iris. I didn’t know I was really getting sick either. Whatever it was hit me quick.”

“We should FaceTime Caitlin when you’re up for it.”

“Yeah probably, but right now I just want to go lay down.”

She knew he still felt sick, she also knew he needed to be looked at, but she didn’t want to upset him, so she helped him up and walked with him to the room. He changed into some sweats and climbed into bed and under the covers. Iris grabbed a chair and sat next to him. He was shivering so she felt his forehead. 

“You’re burning up Barr.”, she said sounding shocked and concerned.

“Yeah, guess so.”, he responded, not quite believing it himself. “I really don’t feel well.”

Iris sat there with him, gently rubbing his stomach until he fell asleep. When he seemed to be sleeping peacefully she pulled out her phone, walked out of the room and down the stairs. She didn’t want to disturb Barry while he slept.

“He’s been rundown all week!”, Iris couldn’t believe Caitlin, well Frost, hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary with Barry. 

Now she knew why Barry wasn’t to keen on calling Caitlin right away. She had forgotten Caitlin was basically MIA now, since Frost had taken her place. 

“It can’t be a virus. His speed healing wouldn’t allow for it.”, Frost insisted.

“Could this be some kind of after affect from Bloodwork’s infection?”

“Nah, I don’t think so.”

“You don’t think so?”, Iris was getting angry now and the conversation was getting nowhere, so when she heard Barry run to the bathroom, she ended the call.

“Well then, I’m going upstairs to my husband who just started vomiting again from a virus he can’t have.”, she said as she abruptly disconnected the call. 

Iris quickly kneeled down by his side as soon as she stepped into the bathroom. He was coughing and gasping for air, and he was vomiting forcefully.

When it slowed this time they stayed in the bathroom. It was obvious that they were in for a long night. Poor Barry had sweat pouring off of him, his cheeks were flushed from the fever and he had goosebumps on his arms as he shivered. They sat down against the wall, he leaned into her and she just held him stroking through his hair. 

“I’m at the door Iris. Please let me in.” Iris pulled the phone from her pocket.

At first she rolled her eyes at the message, but then a second message followed.

“It’s Caitlin, not Frost.”

Iris let out a breath of relief.

“Caitlin’s outside Barr.”, she moved her hand through his sweaty hair.

“You ok for a minute?”

“Yeah, I’m ok.”

She looked at him sadly. “Ok, I’ll be right back.”

The vomiting had stopped for a good ten minutes now, she hoped it wouldn’t start up again while she was gone. 

Caitlin apologized profusely for her counterparts actions as they walked up the stairs.

When they walked into the bathroom Barry was stilling against the wall with his arms  
wrapped around his stomach looking terrible. Caitlin waisted no time going to him. She kneeled down, examining him the best she could. 

He was still sick to his stomach so she hesitated at first, but she knew it would be best to try and stop the vomiting so she could really examine him. She gave him a small pill that dissolved under his tongue. 

When his stomach settled down enough they all left the bathroom and headed to the bedroom. Caitlin did a complete examination, and she took numerous tubes of blood. When she finished he was starting to feel nauseous again and she didn’t want to suppress it this time. She had an idea now of what was happening to him, and if she was right she was afraid to interfere with his bodies response. 

“Iris.”,Barry moaned sitting up. It was obvious he was too weak to run to the bathroom now, so Iris grabbed the small trash can next to the bed and hurried back to Barry’s side. She held the trash can in front of him and he looked at her with sad eyes. 

“I know Barr. It’s ok. I’m right here with you.”

He leaned over the basket and started to cough, which quickly turned into productive stomach spasms. 

“It’s the virus you found in my blood after crisis, isn’t it?”, Barry chocked out.

After Crisis, when Caitlin examined Barry she found traces of a virus in his system, but he had felt fine, so she had decided to just keep an eye on it. 

Everyday she had taken a new blood sample from him and nothing had changed. The virus was still there, but he still had no symptoms. 

Then two weeks ago, his blood work showed that the virus had mutated, like it was trying to adapt to his body, but again, Barry felt fine and wasn’t experiencing any symptoms. 

It was right after that when Caitlin had decided to really become Frost, but before Frost took over, Caitlin had told her about the virus. She told Frost that she wanted to be told right away if anything changed. Unfortunately for Barry, Frost had forgotten about it, she actually hadn’t even taken one blood sample this past week. 

“That’s my guess Barr. I’m sorry I let this happen to you.”, Caitlin said looking extremely upset. 

“You knew about this?, Iris was furious.

“Yes.”, Caitlin admitted.

“You too Barry?”, she still sounded mad, but her voice had a softer tone to it. After all he was really sick at the moment. 

He shook his head yes trying to take a breath in between the stomach spasms.

“It’s not his fault Iris. I’m the doctor.”

Iris just frowned. “Let’s just concentrate on Barry for now.”

They both agreed the arguing could wait. Barry was what was important at the moment. 

“I think I’m ok now.” He had laid back on the pillow and closed his eyes. The vomiting had stopped, for the time being anyway. 

When he fell asleep Iris and Caitlin left the room. 

“Iris.....”

“I know Caitlin. I understand, and I get that you want to let Frost have the chance to live a life, but Barry needs you, we all do. Frost is just, well, not very helpful sometimes.”

“And honestly, Iris continued, this isn’t all her fault. Barry should have at least told her he wasn’t feeling well.” 

Caitlin took a deep breath. “We’ll all sit down and talk, figure out what we can do to fix the problem, once this is over. For now though, I’m going to head to Star Labs to analyze his blood.” Let me know if anything changes. Especially if things start getting worse.”

Iris agreed and once Caitlin was gone she headed back up to Barry. 

When she walked in the room she was relieved to see that Barry was still asleep. She climbed onto the bed and gently laid her hand on his forehead. He may have cooled down a little bit but he was still hot. 

His eyes opened at her touch. 

“You feel any better?”, she rubbed his flushed cheek. 

“My stomach doesn’t feel as sick as it did.”

“Well that’s something I guess.”

“Can I get you anything?”

“Could you rub my stomach please?”

“Of course.”, she smiled.

Barry laid back and closed his eyes. As she rubbed she couldn’t help but notice his breathing pattern had changed. She was about to ask him if he was having problems breathing when she noticed the distinct bulge underneath the blanket. It appeared his super charged libido didn’t even stop for a stomach virus. 

Slowly she moved her hand closer to his straining erection. When she rubbed him softly over his underwear he moaned desperately. 

“Looks like someone doesn’t know you don’t feel well.” 

“Guess not.”, he said in a half breath.

She squeezed his tip lightly in her palm, then she felt Barry’s swollen cock start to move against her. He always liked this, even when he wasn’t down and out like he was right now. She kept her hand there for him, her palm over his leaking head and her fingers gently rubbing the sides as he continued to move against her. He was going to cum quickly and she was going to let him. 

His moans were distinct, moans she knew meant his orgasm was taking hold.

“Let go for me Barry.”, her free hand now rubbing his stomach again. 

She could feel that he was still queasy but that wasn’t stopping him right now. His mind and body were both full of pleasure and arousal. 

“Yes.”, he moaned pushing up into her palm. His cock shot hard, filling both his underwear and her hand with his hot seed. 

“Mmm, she said squeezing his tip. “Looks like you needed that bad.”

“I’ll be right back.”, she said showing him her sticky filled hand. 

“Take your pants off for me while I’m gone.”

When she got back he was on top of the blanket, naked from the waist down. 

When she started to clean him he opened his eyes. “Thank you Iris!”

He looked so weak and sick, it broke her heart. 

“You’re welcome!”  
“How do you feel now?”

“Still nauseous and still horny.”, he smiled 

“Try to sleep. I’m sure Caitlin will be calling shortly with what will hopefully be good news.”

“Will you be ok if I take a quick shower?”

He knew she needed to take care of her own needs now and he didn’t want to get in the way of that, especially after what she had just done for him. So even though he thought he may start to throw up again, he wasn’t going to tell her that. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Ok, I’ll be quick.”

He got back under the covers and she felt his forehead. “You’re still pretty warm.” “Maybe you should try and drink something when I get out.”, she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

“The barrel is right next to you if you need it.”, she said sadly. 

“Thank you.”, he said closing his eyes. 

As soon as Iris walked into the bathroom she started to touch herself. Her clothes quickly making a pile on the floor. Barry’s sexual needs seemed to have grown exponentially after Crisis, for whatever reason, they still hadn’t figured it out. As his needs grew, Iris’s body became accustomed to it. Now, almost two months post Crisis, she felt like she was horny all the time. 

Right now she felt like she could have a nice long slow and pleasure filled masturbation session, but she knew Barry was still really sick, so she didn’t want him to be alone for that long. So she turned the shower on, connected the jet massager and sat down against the shower wall. She held the massager against her clit and she fingered herself. Her orgasm hit her fast. Her sex pulsed hard, wave after wave of pleasure rushing through her body. 

When she stood up to wash herself up, she heard Barry moaning, and this time they didn’t sound like happy moans. She took as fast of a shower as she could and hurried back into the room.

When she walked into the room Barry’s face was buried in the trash can and it looked like he was about to throw up. 

Iris climbed onto the bed in her bathrobe and started to rub his back. He looked up at her. “Iris.”, he said with relief. He looked awful! His eyes were bloodshot and his face and hair were soaked with sweat. She felt his forehead. “You’re so hot!”, she really was scared. 

She calmed herself again and returned her attention to Barry. “Im here Barr. You’re ok.”

“I think it was a false alarm.”, he said, but she wasn’t convinced that was the case. 

“Ok, well just relax your body while I rub your back and see if anything happens.”

She could tell he was trying to get something up, so she rubbed a little bit harder to encourage it to happen for him. 

A few seconds later a burp brought with it a burst of vomit. Right away he started to panic, and when she watched him retch again, she started to panic as well. Something was coming up from his stomach, but it wasn’t food. 

Misty thick green liquid was expelling from his mouth in quick bursts. 

Iris grabbed her phone as quickly as possible and called Caitlin. Thankfully Caitlin picked up right away. Iris composed herself as best she could and explained Barry’s current situation. Caitlin breached over immediately. She plugged in a mini ultrasound machine, and as soon as there was a break in between heaves she showed Barry the pill, the same one from earlier. He opened up and she stuck it under his tongue. It stopped the vomiting again, but the pain in Barry’s stomach was intense. 

What she saw when she started the ultrasound almost made her start to vomit. There was a ball of green, the size of a tennis ball in his stomach. The ball of goo was slowly breaking apart, releasing more and more of itself inside his stomach. 

“This must be the virus Iris, and it’s dying. It’s leaving his body as he vomits.”

“Let’s get him to the bathroom Iris.”

They both helped Barry kneel in front of the toilet. Caitlin reached into her medical bag, measured out some medicine and handed it to Barry who swallowed it right away. That’s going to make you vomit. It’s not safe to wait for the pill to wear off. 

“Your ok Barr.”, Iris just kept stroking his hair, while Caitlin rubbed his back as he started to gag. 

The green liquid expelled from his mouth violently. Once it started Caitlin moved away and Iris stayed with him. 

When the vomiting slowed she explained what she had learned about the virus. Unfortunately too late to stop it from making him sick like this. The good news was, that it could have been stopped in its tracks, so if the affects from the Spectre caused another virus it wouldn’t make him sick again. In a way Barry had to get sick this time in order for her to understand how the virus worked, but she still wished Frost had done what she was supposed to do. Maybe he wouldn’t have gotten as sick.

When the vomiting finally stopped Barry felt much better. He wasn’t quite ready to run around Central City and catch bad guys, but he didn’t feel sick anymore. He had a slight stomachache, which Caitlin said was normal. His stomach would need time to repair itself from its intruder. That’s what she was calling the virus. It had caused damage to his digestive tract. Thankfully his powers would take care of it and he would be back to normal by morning, but he would still have to take it easy tonight, and also get some food into him. 

Once Barry showered Iris finally warmed up that soup she was about to heat up when things took a turn for the worse earlier. While they ate Barry explained more about Oliver, and how he became the Spectre. He explained about how and why he gave Barry his power. That extra power was the reason for the virus that had just ravaged his digestive system. 

“I would do it again Iris.”, he said sincerely.

She knew he would too, that was Barry. He would always choose to put others before himself. If there was a chance to save the world, no matter the cost, he would take it. 

He was having a really hard time getting the soup down now, so he stopped eating. Iris had him sit down on the couch and she sat next to him. He laid his head back, and she started to gently rub his stomach again. This time when he started to moan she pulled his sweats off, his smile letting her know that he was all in. She quickly dropped her sleep pants and underwear, straddled his legs and lowered herself onto his erection. 

She wasn’t moving on him as much as she was grinding. They were both on the edge of orgasm before she even started to move. What they were doing now was only meant to bring them to completion fast. Iris’s sex clamped down on Barry’s swollen cock, and both of their orgasms raced through them. 

“I wonder if the Spectre’s powers have anything to do with the increase to your sex drive.”, she breathed into his neck as their orgasm’s diminished. 

“Maybe, I never thought of that. They did boost my powers, so it’s definitely possible.”

“Well I hope that affect doesn’t wear off.”


End file.
